


You and Me Forever

by Carter_Casterwill



Series: Danganronpa One-Shots [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, I'm nervous about this book, Junko and Mukuro are good sisters, Junko needs a hug, Leon and Junko are good friends, Mukuro's a good big sister, Please Don't Kill Me, Short Stories, Short Story, but enjoy anyway, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Casterwill/pseuds/Carter_Casterwill
Summary: Together, forever. Just like they promised as children. Pinky swore and all that the bond they shared would never be broken, no matter what happened.





	You and Me Forever

"Do you think I'll need a backpack?' Junko asked, looking over at her sister. Mukuro shrugged her shoulders as she leaned back on her bed. Junko Enoshima was getting packed for her new school, the one and only Hope's Peak Academy. They would be staying in dorms, so this would be the strawberry blonde's first time living at a boarding school. "Well, what about books and such? I don't want to give myself the effort of carrying them all and ruining my image." Mukuro only chuckled a bit and shook her head.

"I don't know if you need to worry about that. You're always pretty, after all. I don't think it'll be an issue." Mukuro's reply was honest and Junko could tell just by looking at her. She rolled her eyes a bit and threw some clothes in her suitcase. Top brand, but she didn't really care. Honestly, she could either steam them or just get new ones. What would be the perk of her ultimate then?

Junko was the Ultimate Fashionista and she was honestly ready for Hope's Peak. Ever since she had started her career at the age of eight, she had people telling her that she was destined to be at the prestigious school of ultimates. She hadn't been surprised when she had gotten her letter a week ago, but she was still excited. Like, bouncing off the walls excited. Who wouldn't be excited to go to the legendary school of Hope? And of course, Mukuro was coming along as well. Why wouldn't she? If you got one twin, you got the other. That was just the way they worked.

"I'm doing it anyway. What if we have a lot of books?" She asked as she threw her backpack into the suitcase as well, on top of her clothes. At this point, she honestly didn't care. So long as she was able to do her laundry in there, she would be fine. She could fix the clothes that she was carelessly throwing into the suitcase. Mukuro chuckled a bit again and rolled her eyes slightly, but it was out of love. "What'd you pack anyway?"

"You know, my military stuff. It's always been my favorite thing to wear." When she saw her sister's face, Mukuro added on to it. "But maybe a few dresses and skirts. If you'd help me pick them out." Junko's semi-disgusted face disappeared and she smiled over at her. She was a fashion girl and she always would be a fashion girl.

"Of course I would, idiot. What kind of a sister would I be if I just let you make a fool of yourself like that?" She replied as she closed up the suitcase and zipped it closed. She glanced around her room for a second, making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. This was the last suitcase she had to take (Her sponsors didn't want her to look normal at school because God forbid that Junko Enoshima wear a school uniform) since her other one and her bag were in the car already. That was it, right?

"It's time to go!" Junko heard her mother call. Too late to look for anything she might have missed. She could come back some weekend if she was missing something important. Mukuro gave her a smile before going through the door. Junko glanced around one more time just to check. When she was sure that she hadn't forgotten anything, she took the handle of the suitcase and opened the door, leaving her room for her new boarding school. This was going to be interesting for sure.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Junko asked as she flopped down on the bed. Mukuro shrugged her shoulders as she sat down in the chair at her sister's vanity. Her new room at Hope's Peak was certainly in desperate need of the Ultimate Fashionista's touch, but that would be dealt with soon enough. Right now, it was time to talk about new people that she had met today, the rest of her class. "I dunno how I feel about a lot of them. Some of them I like."

"And who would that be, J?" Mukuro asked, even though she knew that she was going to get the rundown on everyone and what Junko thought of them anyway. Junko took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, dragging out her thoughts and opinions for a bit longer so that she could process it before spilling it all without even considering it.

"Okay, so that Togami kid. I'm pretty sure that I hate his guts. He acts so stuck up and, omg, I want to kill him. Like, his voice is like nails on a chalkboard for me. He's our age, and yet, he acts like he knows everything and I'll be surprised if I make it through one semester without killing him." Junko started her long list of sure to be digs and insults, or compliments (Who knows with her?), of the class. First on the list was, unsurprisingly, Byakuya Togami. Mukuro hadn't been surprised when Junko said she didn't like him. She could only chuckle a bit and say something along the lines of "Don't get expelled, Junko" while her sister tried to remember the name of another one of the class.

"Oh! Okay! And then that Sakura girl? She seems nice and all, but she's not really up my alley. I dunno if I'll be interacting with her all that much. I don't really like her taste all that much. Though that Asahina girl who seemed to attach to her right away, I mean they hit it off right away, seems really nice, so you never know. I might talk to them some." Junko continued, not seeming to hear her sister's comment, if she cared at all, that was. That was three down and she still had eleven people left to go. Mukuro stayed quiet to listen to the rest.

"M'kay, and how about that Hiro kid? Yeah, I'm not even going to try. It looks like he should be out of college by now and he's such an idiot! Clairvoyant? Seriously? I swear he's on drugs all the time. If I ever need some drugs, he looks like he's the kind of guy who knows all the hot spots. I'm not even gonna try or God forbid I ruin my image." Junko wasn't really feeling Yasuhiro Hagakure either. That was okay. There had to be some people that she liked.

"Oh! And then there's Daddy's girl! Did you see those glares that Kirigiri was givin' the headmaster? I'm excited to see what'll happen between the two of them. Though, she seems like a rather interesting character. I think I might try interacting with her. She might be fun to be around. Same with that Gambler. Celestia, was it? I think I like her too. She sounds like fun as well." Junko continued to go on her mini half rant about her classmates. Still, Mukuro didn't say anything, leaning against the back of her chair as she listened to what her sister said with loving eyes.

"Then there's no running in the halls kid. Sure, he hasn't said anything like that yet, but I will not be surprised if he does. He seems like a major stickler for the rules, therefore making him a major headache. And the baseball guy, Leon Kuwata? Yeah, he'll be our resident pervert. I will not be surprised if he's that one guy who's desperate to get laid. Hmm... Who else is there... There's that author, but she is a total buzzkill. She'll probably hole herself up in her room the whole time. She probably wants nothing to do with us. Then there's Maziono. She might be interesting to hang out with. Our careers are similar enough, she could be fun to be around. Though, she's already shown that she knows that luck-of-the-draw kid, so she might be boring. He doesn't seem all that interesting, honestly. Ooh! Then there's that biker dude. I kinda like him. Might hang out with him some. He seems like he could be interesting. And of course, we've got out resident straight here. What was his name? Yamada? Yeah, he's totally our resident straight, even though he's totally into that weeaboo trash. Am I forgetting anyone?" Junko starting counting on her fingers, trying to figure out if she was missing anyone from class. Mukuro knew that she was, but she didn't say anything. She was sure that Junko would rather figure it out on her own than have Mukuro just tell her.

"Oh! That I'm Totally A Chick kid! Yeah, I dunno if she's trans or something, but whatever. I kinda like her. She's quiet and shy, but I have a feeling that she'll end up being interesting or fun. I dunno, something about her interests me. I think I'll be hanging around her some. I think that's everyone now." Junko finished her five-second analysis and looked over at her sister on her bed. "It's nice that you're here with me. I dunno if I'd like this as much if you weren't." Mukuro gave her an affectionate smile.

"Of course. I'd be with you every chance I got, silly. What kind of sister would I be if I wasn't?" She replied as she rested her chin on the back of the seat. Junko gave her a smile back and turned to her side, putting her hands under her head so it was more comfortable.

"You won't be leaving anytime soon, will you?" Junko asked quietly. Mukuro had left her once before. She didn't want to let it happen again. The question seemed to be a bit of a shock to Mukuro, and as much was visible on her face, but she shook her head and gave her another small smile.

"Of course I won't be leaving. I'm right here and I'll be here for as long as you want."

* * *

"So how was school?" Mukuro asked as Junko opened the door to her bedroom. It wasn't uncommon for Junko to come in and find Mukuro in there. That's what had happened ever since Mukuro had come back. Just like now. Mukuro was just sitting on her sister's bed, sharpening a knife that she wouldn't ever need to use. Junko seemed slightly annoyed as she threw her backpack onto the floor by her bed and threw herself into the seat at her vanity.

"I hate everything. Come on, you should know how much it sucks. I dunno how you even got here so fast without me noticing that you had disappeared." Mukuro shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the wall to listen to her. "Like, ugh, the homeroom teacher sucks and that Togami kid does not know how to keep his opinion to himself. I want to kill him half the time. But lunch and breakfast were fine. For most of the part, the class is nice, which is good. It's not like my last school where it was hard to even have normal friends because everyone was like 'Oh, you're famous? Guess you're a jerk.' and walking off. Maybe because a lot of them went through the same thing? Or something similar? I dunno. Other than classes, which I'll probably be skipping, I kinda like it." It was quiet for a few seconds (Mukuro wasn't much of a talker, so it wasn't strange) as Junko calmed herself down before asking her sister what she thought.

"I kinda like it too. They all seem rather nice, you know. I think it'll be good for you."

"Yeah, but am I all you care about?" Junko replied, slightly annoyed with the short answer, but it wasn't out of character for Mukuro, so she wasn't surprised.

"I'm not physically capable of being a social person, so if you like it and you're comfortable, then it works for me. Don't worry about me, Junko. I can handle myself. Don't forget who I am." Mukuro replied, slightly longer than her last one, but not by much. Junko gave her a smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know. It's kinda easy to forget, since you haven't really changed much." Junko replied with a slight giggle. Mukuro could only smile and nod her head. Junko knew that she wasn't all that different than she had been before she left, but she was still Mukuro. She was still her sister, so there was that. After all, there was no arguing with that. She wasn't even sure if she would like it if her sister had just suddenly changed anyway.

"Alright, move idiot. I gotta fill out a few worksheets."

* * *

"What about this for the fall dance?" Junko asked as she dug through her closet. Mukuro was sitting on her bed, sharpening her knife as always, and helping her pick out a dress for the dance that would be happening the next day. It was just like Junko to put off things like this to the last minute and not get them done. Mukuro glanced up at the dress and just replied with a simple no. Junko blew air through her lips and put the dress back. The theme that their class had been school colors and sure the dress matched, since the colors were black and white and the dress was white, but Mukuro didn't think it fit her sister. "Okay, if you're so smart, why don't you tell me what color it should be?"

"I think black suits you better," Mukuro replied honestly. She fell silent again and watched Junko dig through the clothes in the closet again, looking for a suitable black dress upon Mukuro's comment. That was probably true. Black probably fit her better than white did anyway. White seemed like it was more Mukuro's color.

"How about this one?" Junko asked as she pulled out a short, black dress that didn't have any sleeves and went to her knees. It was pretty, but then again, it didn't seem to fit her sister, so Mukuro denied it as well. Junko let out another sigh and put it back as well, looking through it some more. It was almost like Mukuro was messing with her at this point, but it was probably true about what she was saying about the dresses. Mukuro wouldn't do that to her. She knew that.

"Okay, how about this one?" She asked. She pulled out a dress that seemed to look like it was a jumpsuit, since it went into shorts, but it was only visible in the front. The rest of it had a long skirt around it, with small gems around the waist. The top was almost like a halter crop top, but there was a mesh on top of it and it went down to sleeves. Mukuro had to admit that it would be very pretty on her sister, so she said to hold onto it, in case they couldn't find anything better.

"Geez, nee-chan. I think you just like making me do this." But Junko threw it on the bed and went back to look through the closet. Eventually, they decided on a mostly black ball gown dress that they found online (Because Junko was worried about not being able to find anything suitable for the dance since Mukuro was shooting down everything) that was strapless and had gold designs at the top part, mesh layers and fabric for the skirt, and the same gold designs on the bottom of the dress. Then they decided to start looking for hair since Junko was stressing out over this dance now. This one was easy. They decided on two tight twists into a half-up, half-down hairstyle.

Then Junko wanted to look at makeup and Mukuro knew that this would be a long night, since Junko still had to go pick up the dress in the morning, so she would be stressed out it for a while. They came up with a gold smokey eye fading into black, light blush and highlight, and black lipstick. Mukuro had tried to argue with her on that, but there really was no use to it since Junko had made up her mind. She was going to wear black lipstick and there was nothing her sister could do to stop it.

Of course, this was the point in time where they realized that it was one o'clock in the morning and that sleep was needed since the dance would be going on late, plus an after-party that the 77th class had invited the 78th class too and most of them had decided that they'd go too. Junko looked rather uneasy about the idea of sleep so she asked a question that Mukuro wasn't used to hearing.

"Hey, Muku... Can you stay with me tonight?" Junko asked quietly before Mukuro could leave. She froze, but only for a second, and turned back to smile at her sister.

"Of course. I'll stay right here, okay? I won't leave if you don't want me too." Mukuro sat down in the vanity chair as Junko turned on her side to face the wall, feeling content as she fell asleep. She trusted her sister. She knew she wouldn't leave all night. She was there to protect her, after all.

* * *

"Does a two-humped camel store more fat than a one-humped camel? Why do we drive on a parkway and park on a driveway? If the FBI breaks down your door, do they have to pay for it? Can you cry underwater? If you have a cold hot pocket, do you have just a pocket? When French people swear, do they say 'Pardon my English'? If you dig a hole through the center of the earth, come out on the other side, and then let go, would you be falling down or floating up?" Junko had been asking questions like this for almost an hour now. Mukuro was doing nothing but just listening to all the dumb questions. Sure, they were dumb, but they didn't have an answer either. It was almost comical if they didn't get their brains spinning.

"Oh! Why do black lights look purple? How come they don't add the nine months we were in our mom's stomach to our age? Who was in the kitchen with Dina? Why does it take fifteen minutes to cook minute rice? Did they purposely make dyslexia hard to spell? Why isn't eleven pronounced onety-one? If a word is misspelled in a dictionary, how would we know? If electricity comes from electrons, does morality come from morons? Why is it called a drive-through when you have to stop? Who closes the door when the bus driver gets off? Why do toasters always have a setting on them that burns the toast so that no one will eat it?" Junko was hanging off the side of the bed upside down. She was chewing gum as well, so Mukuro had been worried that she could choke, but she hadn't yet, so there was no reason for concern.

"Do you think sand is called sand because it's between the sea and land? How do you throw away a garbage can? If only two percent is milk, what is the other ninety-eight? Why is it called a building when it's already been built? Who knew what time it was when the first clock was made? What happens when you get scared to death twice? Why did Yankee Doodle name the feather in his hat Macaroni? Can we spell creativity however we want? Why is it that when things get wet, they get darker, since water is clear? If a chronic liar tells you they're a chronic liar, do you believe them? If a mute child swears, does their mother wash their hands in soap? Where does the light go when the lights go out?"

"How bored were you today?" Mukuro finally asked from her spot of leaning against the wall. Junko could only giggle in response and rolled off the side of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. She folded her legs together in an agura, or Indian, style and leaned back against the bed.

"I am so, so bored. Nothing is interesting and I've already done everything today!" Junko replied, half throwing her hands up to emphasize what she was talking about. "Honestly, there's nothing... Mukuro, sit down. The floor's not going to bite you..." As she said that, Mukuro sat down across from her, crossing her legs over the other to mirror her sister. "To do anymore! The school bores me, homework bores me, the people bore me, and I dunno what I can do now!" Junko leaned against the bed again and pulled her knees up to her chest, grabbing onto her feet for really no reason in particular other than Junko was a child at heart.

"Then what do you want to do?" Mukuro asked her, resting her elbows on her knees and resting her chin on her hands. Junko thought for a minute, staring down at the ground in thought. There were either too many things that she could do or too few. This was one of those too few times. She had already done a lot of things today at school, leaving her few options on what she could really do now.

"How about we head home for a bit?" Junko asked her and Mukuro gave her a smile. "So long as we make it back in time for other stuff." Mukuro nodded her head and Junko stood up to get her stuff. "Remember to be nice, Nee-chan!"

"I'll doubt that I'll need to, but I'll keep it in mind, sis." Mukuro chuckled a bit and they left the school to head home.

* * *

"Hey, Junko," Hagakure said as he passed the twins. Junko nodded at him, but once he passed and was far enough away, she started to giggle. Mukuro chuckled a bit as they walked down the hallway. Junko continued to giggle for a few seconds until she finally calmed a bit.

"Someone's famous," Mukuro replied. Junko chuckled and nodded her head.

"I mean, I'm already famous, Muku-nee. I dunno what you're talking about," Junko giggled a bit more as they rounded the corner to a dead hallway. Granted, most people were either at breakfast or sleeping in, since it was a Saturday, so it wasn't that surprising. "Completely missed you though." Mukuro chuckled again and leaned against the wall as they stopped walking.

"I'm pretty easy to miss. You know that." Junko nodded her head and leaned against the wall next to her, taking one of her sister's hands and lacing their fingers together like they had when they were little, swinging them back and forth as well as she could without slamming it against the wall. It was nice when the twins were actually just being twins. Junko loved it was Mukuro actually allowed her to hold her hand and things like that. When she had disappeared, it had really killed Junko because they weren't even able to have a normal conversation. Mukuro would send her letters, but Junko could never send one back because of how much she had moved around. It was almost like Junko had developed separation anxiety when Mukuro came back, not wanting to be without her sister at any point in time. She learned that it wasn't always possible, but even though she knew that it didn't mean that she still didn't have anxiety when she was alone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, little miss soldier girl. It's easy to forget when I can see you really easily," Junko replied in a tone that sounded like it was in the middle of a giggle and a sigh. "Oh! Didja hear? Celestia and Kyoko are dating now! I mean, like, called it, but honestly, nothing really changed between them. Yet. Something probably will though. They're just awkward children right now." Mukuro chuckled and shook her head a bit, leaning it against the wall. She looked around the hallway quietly for a few seconds before deciding to reply.

"I think they'll figure it out. They're smart girls. Eventually, they'll figure out their relationship," Mukuro replied. Junko nodded her head in agreement. They stayed silent for a while, not saying anything to the other. The silence was nice. Junko liked this kind of silence. It meant that she was here, with her sister, and they wouldn't be apart for a while. She knew why her sister was sticking by her side right now and, quite frankly, she was okay with it. She needed her near her, for more reasons than she ever would have thought, but so long as they were together, she would be okay. She didn't need anyone else, not by a long shot, so having her sister back was the best thing Junko could ever receive, even if no one would ever know it. It was okay though. They were sisters. Together forever, just like they promised as children.

"Alright, come on, let's go to your room," Mukuro finally said, her hand disappearing from her own. Junko sighed, but nodded her head and followed her sister to her room. "Can't stay out in the open forever."

* * *

"Wait, where are you going?" Junko asked, a few tears falling from her eyes. Mukuro gave her a sad smile, her hand ghosting over her cheek. More than anything, Junko wanted to reach out and grab her hand, to keep her there with her, but she knew that she couldn't. Besides, Mukuro wouldn't just leave her. She promised to stay forever. Especially when she was in this state. Mukuro couldn't leave her after this.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. Just a few minutes." It was always a few minutes. Junko couldn't help but remember hearing that just minutes before Mukuro was gone for good, running away to join the military. Junko only wanted to cry, but she didn't. She held herself together. They were older, almost 15. She had been in plenty of grown-up situations and she had been able to handle those, but this was different. She always had that fear that Mukuro would leave her again, even if that wasn't the case. "I'll be back! Don't stress about it! I'll be back."

"Okay..." Junko replied, nodding at her sister. Mukuro gave her another small, sad smile before disappearing out of the room. Junko used the time to try to calm herself down. It was okay. It'll be okay. Mukuro promised to be back. She was going to be back. She knew that. She just had to calm her anxiety about it. That was all.

Then there was a knock on the door. Of course, it was only cracked open, but that was enough for people to hear her. She could handle this. She can handle a lot of things, she should be able to handle this. She used her hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks before saying; "Come in!"

"Hey, figured I'd stop by and you sounded upset. You okay?" It was Leon Kuwata, of course. Over the past few months, Junko and Leon bonded, mostly over memes, before it slowly grew into a good friendship. If she knew at the beginning of the year that she'd spend so much time around her, she would have died of laughter. Now that she knew him, however, she was quite glad to have him as a friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Junko replied with a smile. Not her normal, too big to not look fake smile, but a smile nevertheless. Leon didn't look completely convinced.

"Were you talking with someone?" He asked, glancing around the now empty room. Of course, he had to hear her. Now she had to explain what was going on. Sure, she had never had to explain something like this before, but she could give it a try. It was worth a shot than letting people think that she was just breaking from all the stress of her job recently.

"Yeah," She said before taking a small breath in. "I was talking with my sister." Leon looked around again, but obviously, he didn't find Mukuro. "She left about a minute before you came in, idiot." She chuckled a bit with a smile. He looked back at her, slightly confused, but also curious.

"How'd she leave? I didn't see anyone come out of your room?" There it was. It was time for her to explain. She walked herself into this, she needed to go through with it now.

"That's because... Well..." Now to say the words that she had been denying herself for years. She hadn't wanted to admit it. She never wanted to say it. She didn't leave herself a choice, though. "That's because she died when we were twelve." The look of shock on Leon's face could have been priceless if Junko didn't feel like she was going to cry again. "And you can call me crazy, but I still see her. I see her all the time. She's been with me this whole time and I dunno what I'd do without her." She smiled a bit, trying to not cry. Leon stepped into the room more and shut the door before sitting down in Junko's desk chair, backward so he could face her.

"What kind of things does she tell you?" He asked, probably out of curiosity. She couldn't blame him. She would probably act the same way if she was in his position.

"We talk, just the same as I talk with you. Though, I guess you could call her my guardian angel." She smiled again, just slightly, and looked down at her hands. "Yeah, she just mostly listens though. I love to talk. I talk all the time. I tell her about class, about our classmates, about my newest jobs, about my emotions and feelings, and she'll listen. She'll listen to anything I have to say, but she talks too sometimes. She gives me advice or tells me what she thinks of you guys, or she'll tell me stories. She doesn't stay forever though. Most of the time, she'll leave me while I'm at school and be back after supper or something like that. She'll come when I really need her, when I'm too scared to sleep alone, or when I'm... " She choked up a bit. Something she hadn't even briefly mentioned to anyone was just finding its way off her tongue. "Or when I'm suicidal and want to end it all. You'd think it'd be easier after almost three years and having her appear almost every night, but it's not. Sometimes I miss her actual presence too much. Don't worry though. She talks me out of it. She makes sure that I live to see the next day. That's what she was finishing up doing before you came in." It was obvious that he wanted to say other things, but didn't really know how to take it. She couldn't blame him. She kinda just laid a lot down on him to handle. She almost felt bad, but he had asked. Junko pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

Finally, Leon spoke again. "How'd she die?"

"She was killed. I guess that's the easy way to put it." She brushed her hair behind her ear before continuing. "My sister had a fascination for war. She ran off to join a group that would teach her to be a soldier. She sent me a letter a few weeks later and told me that she was actually really good at it. It was okay. I could feel her. Twin-tuition. I knew she was doing okay. For two years, she sent me letters about what she was doing and she told me about all the different battles she was in. And then, they stop. I figured she was busy, but then came the sleepless nights where I could feel she was in pain and it hurt. I skipped school, people were thinking something was wrong with me. Then it stopped. I couldn't feel her anymore and I suppose that I just knew that day, but didn't want to admit it. A few weeks later, a soldier stopped by my house and I just knew he was there about her. I told him to just tell me what happened and he did." Another shaky breath, this one because she had to remember something so painful. "Tortured to death, he had said. Her team had gotten captured and since she was the youngest, they figured she'd break the easiest. They tortured my big sister to death and I couldn't handle it. I... I wanted to die. I almost did, but that's when she started appearing and now, I... I..." She couldn't speak anymore. She just started crying, her whole body shaking and she hugged her knees tighter to her chest. It only took a minute for Leon to get up and wrap his arms around her, doing his best to hug her in the awkward position she had put herself in. After years of trying to deny it, of shoving it to the back of her mind, it was finally out in the open now and she finally had to accept it. She didn't want too. She hated it. She wanted nothing to do with it.

But Leon was there at least. He was there to hug her, to comfort her, to tell her that it was okay to just cry. Sometimes you just needed to cry. He seemed to get it, better than she would have expected anyone to get it. She didn't think that her sister was going to be gone forever, but she supposed this was the start of her goodbye. She didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to lose her.

But she had to admit, it felt really nice to be comforted by someone who could actually touch her for once. And it was definitely nice to be hugged by someone that she could let in and see her ugly mess. Maybe, just maybe, it was going to be alright in the end.


End file.
